1. Technical Field
This invention relates to sports training, specifically boxing punching bags to provide for repetitive hitting by users to improve their accuracy and skill.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type directed to boxing training for specific types of punching have been developed; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,093,212, 4,491,315, Design Pat. D641,811S and D641,812S, and U.S. Publications 2008/0032872A1 and 2009/0264264A1 and PCT Application WO94/28981.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,212 a punching bag for practicing upper cuts can be seen having a bag on a horizontal arm, pivoted to a bracket attached to wall with a spring return.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,315 illustrates a training bag for boxing having multiple contoured bags suspended from a central support in two representations of anatomical sections of a head and body.
Design Pat. D641,811S and D641,812S by the same inventor disclose torso punching targets having a central upstanding main support arm from which is mounted a head and neck punching target and a torso punching target.
U.S. Publication 2008/0032872A1 shows a striking apparatus having a punching bag attached to a boxing heavy bag from a single strap attachment point.
U.S. Publication 2009/0264264A1 claims a martial art and boxing training apparatus having a series of unequal length segmented arms independently attached to a bag support rim on a boxing heavy bag with punching targets attached integrally to each of the respective free ends.
Finally, in PCT Patent Application WO 94/28981 an improved punching bag is claimed having a modified boxing heavy bag with an annular cantilevered indentation space inwardly from its upper end, affording a human body-like configuration to the bag onto which to punch.